


Amorous Allignment

by KawaiiKitsune13



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Betty is Warren, Black Hood exists, Domme!Betty, F/M, Jughead is Layla, Praise Kink, SkyHigh AU, Sub!Jug, Supernatural - Freeform, opposite of a slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiKitsune13/pseuds/KawaiiKitsune13
Summary: The seniors of Fox Forest High School for the Powered have under a week before graduation. According to their peers, Betty Cooper fits neatly as the edgy loner who is destined to carry on her dear old dad’s villainy. Jughead Jones is the sarcastic sidekick who hangs around with heroes like Archie Andrews. Their secret summer sexcapades of junior year and continuation into senior year has to hidden until Jughead is faced with a choice that determines their future.





	1. Unhelpful Guidance and Other Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> While this is a SkyHigh Au, you don’t have to watch the movie to understand the setting. It just helps a little bit. Also this chapter has sex in it, so don’t read if you don’t want to. All the warm fuzzy thanks to Cyd @shrugheadjonesthethird who beta-ed this and then coached me through the uploading stage. I was a nervous wreck. Also thank you to Sarah @theHeavyCrown for reading the first rough draft for me and to all of the KFD who encouraged this. All y’all are sweeties!

Outside the Guidance Office  
May 17, 2019 9:32 am EST

Jughead opened the door of the guidance counselor’s office, wincing at the stereotypical creak. The decor was all very unexpected, but since he had never been in the room before, he wasn’t entirely sure what to expect... Maybe white walls and a hospital vibe, or a fur rug and couch. Not inspirational cat posters, the paper-ridden glass desk, zebra motif, and uncomfortable looking chairs. A matter of higher oddity, the counselor wasn’t even inside so it must have been a mistake after all.

“Close the door, Mr. Jones,” a stern voice demanded from the space where there was previously nothing, shaving what had to be five years off his life. The space was now occupied by a dark-skinned woman, in her fifties with the occasional gray streak in her afro, holding a fancy ink pen and seemingly frustrated. Jughead supposed invisibility was a convenient power for a high school therapist to possess. 

Plopping down into the seat, the thick silence goaded him to state the obvious. “I’ve never been here before-” 

“I’m aware of that, Mr. Jones. Here at Fox Forest for the Powered, we don’t intervene in the mediocre rivalries that so often consume high school unless mass violence or school property damage occurs. And it has to be said that you have been a model student, which makes this situation all the more confounding.”

“What do you mean?” Jughead responded trying to stall the very intervention he wanted to avoid. 

“Mr. Jones, let me be frank. Why would a sidekick who has the required power levels to be hero-classed, friends with known heroes or hero affiliated sidekicks and without a rap sheet facing what has to be one of the most important decisions of his life.... list his first choice of partnership to a student who has declared their moral alignment as a villain and a legacy villain at that, with a jailed SV father? Where is the logic in that? Forget logic, where is any trace of reasoning? Your grades indicate intelligence. Is this a quarter-life crisis? Did something astronomical happen at home? You didn’t even list the mandatory second and third option.”

“I’ve made my decision and apparently even though the school board doesn’t believe it, it is with a sound mind.”

“Mr. Jones,” the counselor says with her hands folded, leaning forward slightly. “I'm going to give you the option today to choose differently and then fill in the second and third slot accordingly.” Pinning him with her somber stare, she continued. “A sidekick having the option to take the initiative in your partnering, is a relatively new thing. A privilege, Mr. Jones that should not be taken lightly.”

“I’m confident in my decision.” His brow was furrowed and jaw set, trying to quell his anger toward the counselor’s dismissal of his choice.

“Mr. Jones, Miss Cooper is as much of a staple in this office as this pen set. Especially because half the time she steals it. Our meetings were not born out of good behavior; they are part of the consequences for her choices. I am very familiar with her, but I have never heard of you two interacting before.”

The tone of her voice combined with her choice of words revealed to Jughead that she believed he was just some self-destructive weirdo with a crush on the resident bad girl.

“We have and if you see Betts so often, you should know she doesn’t plan on being a villain anywhere besides this school’s mandatory alignment form. She is planning on pursuing a career as a civilian and so am I. Furthermore, I don’t have to live with anyone else’s approval except mine.”

She grinned not unlike a shark, “Betts, is it now? How interesting... You know I was the one that asked the science lab to make sure she could have safe sex. Miss Cooper is very open to me about her sex life as a result. I think I am getting a better picture of what has happened, however high school flings don’t often last.” 

Jughead opened his mouth in an attempt to speak, his ears burning and indignation racing through his veins. 

“A-a-ah,” she tutted, “I don’t have time for your outraged response.” Putting the pen down and resettling her hands on top each other, she calmly met his eyes. “Well what I said still stands, Mr. Jones. Fix it or don’t, you have until the end of the day to change your mind. Close the door on your way out and good luck graduating.”

Jughead stood up and briskly walked out the door. He wouldn’t change his mind, even though that was the probably the easiest reaction he was going to get. The more he thought about it, the more his response was an empathetic ‘SCREW THEM’. Now he just had to talk to Betty and keep in mind the future that was going to make all of this worth it.  
_______________________  
Second Floor Main Hallway   
May 17, 2019 2:16 pm EST

Today was proving to be an exercise in exhausting social conventions. A certain bored senior looking for fresh scandals managed to access the partnership approval forms. Kevin found out in 4th period and by the end of 5th, it seemed the whole school knew, but then again, information spread like wildfire when you can gossip to multiple people at once. 

Ironically, the mildest response were the curious stares from the villains. The majority of the sidekicks and heroes’ reactions ranged from bewilderment to disgust to death glares. Walking in the hallway from “Advanced Hero Support” to “AP Literature and Composition” felt like Jughead was a one man freak show. He decided to ditch the rest of the day and deal with the fallout tomorrow.

Whispers followed him as he power walked to his locker and was suddenly looking at the floor and a pair of sneakers. 

“Archie!” he yelled, “put me down right now.” Archie ignored him and continued jogging until he reached the custodian’s closet where he casually rammed his shoulder into it, his super strength subsequently breaking the door. He carried Jughead in, pushed the door back in place with one hand and locked it for show before he finally set him down. 

Archie straightened him as if he didn’t just he-man carry him, against his will, into a closet. “What the hell, Andrews?!” Jughead looked up, once the floor stopped spinning, to see Archie fidgeting and dumbfoundedly staring at him. “Archie?” 

That seemed to snap him out of it and Archie grabbed Jughead’s shoulders, his normally affable puppy dog eyes suspicious. “Jug, is what they say true? Why would you request the Ash Shroud as your choice? If you told me you were panicking about partnerships, I would have helped you work something out.”

Jughead scowled, “Archie, I’m not desperate.” Jughead shrugged off Archie and tried to keep his temper, “Betty is my first choice, I didn’t just eeny-meeny-miny-moe all the members of the hero class. I won’t partner with anyone else.” 

Archie shifted and scowled, “Jug that doesn’t even make sense. I have literally never seen you two have a conversation. And even if you were buds, everyone knows she’s going to declare villain during moral alignment, just like dear old supervillain dad.”

Archie’s posture loosened, “Honestly Jug, you would never willingly agree to help evil. I am going to ask Valerie to check you out.” A mixture of rage and adrenaline raced through Jughead’s veins and he pointed at Archie, muscles straining. 

“You better not! Just because you partnered with a mind reader doesn’t mean she can use her powers on me willy nilly. She is not allowed in my mind.”

“Okay Jug, I just don’t understand,” Archie said as he raised his hands in surrender. 

“I know Archie, but I know her pretty well. We’re good friends and have been sleeping together since last summer.” 

Archie’s eyebrows attempted to meet his hairline, “You’re friends with benefits with the Ash Shroud.” 

Jug frowned, a headache starting to form. “She has a name, Red Knight.” 

Archie put one hand out. “Wait, Jug. You can’t pick a power partnership because of good sex.”

Scoffing, his voice became downright acerbic, “Hypocrisy does not become you, Archibald, you are dating your partner.”

Archie fidgeted, “Yeah but I have been with Valerie all of senior year and I know better than anybody how sex doesn’t fix everything. Remember Ronnie... sophomore me was sure we would still be together now. Instead, I’m with Valerie and V’s happy with Reggie. Flings don’t always last and this is a really important decision.” 

“Archie, I have loved Betty since 8th grade. To give you a recap, that means I loved her through your relationships with Cheryl, Midge, Veronica, Josie and the other hookups too short to mention. I get what you are saying and it is surprisingly good advice but not applicable to this situation. I will love Betty Cooper till the day I die.” 

Archie’s eyes clouded with hurt and his shoulders slumped. “I wish you would have told me.” 

Jug lowered his voice seeing the genuine pain in his friend’s demeanor. “I couldn’t talk to you about Betty, you would have used it as an excuse to throw girls at me. Besides, you have a whole different perspective on this power thing than Betty and I. Not even taking your weird vendetta into consideration.”

Archie puffed up his chest. “Vendetta? Jug, she attacked me!” His voice rose with indignation.

Jughead cocked an eyebrow and in his dryest voice drawled, ”Freshman year, when you insulted her father Archie, not since then.”

Losing some of his humor, he shuffled closer and said, “And I know you love being the hero, but you haven’t considered the fact that we don’t all fit the roles you’ve assigned us.” Seeing his confusion, Jug sighed. “Archie… Betty has no interest in being the villian in your story.”  
____________________________  
Freshman Year outside Fox High  
Sept. 5, 2014 7:05 am EST

Jughead joined Archie in his staring match with the building ahead. Whether they liked it or not, their first day of Fox High was upon them. Jughead repeated his summary plan for the next four years resolutely. ‘Okay, deep breaths. Go in, get classed. Flunk purposefully and get culled into sidekick class with Archie. Survive freshman year. Then Sophomore year. Adapt to the more specialized powers classes, contemplate your moral alignment (hero) and future partnerships in Junior year, find someone who wants to be a civilian. Keep Archie from being duped into be the punching bag for some lazy hero. Senior year: on moral alignment (hero) and pair up either with a hero duo or hero sidekick team. Graduate. Get out of that power play infested school and pursue writing professionally. Figure out how to flirt. Flirt with Betty, date Betty... It was a solid plan. 

Archie did not have powers currently, latent or not, but was too proud to admit it to Mr. Andrews. Jughead’s powers were never a good thing within his family dynamic. He enjoyed them on their own, the connection to nature, that plants heeded his call was downright exhilarating sometimes. 

But as soon as he made that shitty bouquet FP gave to Gladys actually bloom, FP had written him off. Previously despite all his faults-- that range from his lack of dependability since losing his powers and becoming an alcoholic-- pre-power loss FP was a good dad. And ever since Jughead had inherited great-grandma Myrtle’s powers, FP’s parenting style took a sharp turn into distant where his mom already resided. They were always yelling.

Over the years, he had taken to getting Jellybean out of the house as often as possible. The most common choice was the library. It was closer than the Andrews’ house or Pop’s, with free books and computers. But the biggest plus was Betty, for both him and JB. They had known each other for years now and over time the reasons to look forward to her grew. Betty liked similar books and was willing to discuss the ones that they had both read with great insight. 

She didn’t mind that the majority of the time, his little sister was hanging around. She would talk to JB and suggest books and read aloud a chapter, if asked. Betty bought cookies and sandwiches more often than not. And her smile lit up a part of him that he couldn’t access when she wasn’t there.

She was lonely in the same way he was and felt the world heavily. They were kindred spirits and old souls. She was one of the seven contacts on his banged up bargain phone. Speaking of, Jughead pulled up the last text she sent “Breathe Juggie. Better. Now good luck”, grinning he turned to a nervous Archie. 

“Come on, let’s get this over with”.   
_________________________  
Ground Floor Hallway near back exit   
May 17, 2019 2:57 pm EST

At this point, Jughead couldn’t take the constant attention anymore. Skipping the rest of the day proved to be the only choice to keep his sanity intact. This part of the school was generally unused, and as a result, unmonitored, especially since Ms. Levay was on maternity leave. Jughead thought leaving through the back door into the woods was his best bet. As he became aware of the enraged blonde with arms on fire stomping toward him, Jughead considered that his proximity to plants meant he had the tactical advantage if they came to blows. And then he instantly remembered that the approaching ball of fire was indeed Betty Cooper and his safety was practically insured in her presence. Let it be known, that even without her powers accounted for, Betty’s eyes blazed like a wildfire. Like clockwork, flames licked her fingers until she clenched them, wisps of smoke escaping.

Oh, fuck. In a last stitch effort to delay the inevitable, Jughead turned to run and she grabbed the collar of his jacket. 

“Jughead Jones,” her normally low voice was practically gravel. 

Shit! The only real choice now was to freeze. Instead of turning him around, Betty pressed herself flush into his back, her familiar unnatural warmth soothing his jumping pulse instinctually. He melted and he felt her breath hitch before her body tensed. 

“I’m not letting you use sex to get out of this.” Her tone earlier conveyed playing nonchalant would not be an option. “I was called to the main office during 5th period. Why was that exactly? Just so we’re clear, I know… I just want to give you the chance to tell me like you should have in the first place.” Betty’s voice flucated from angry to low and then an almost beseeching higher pitch. 

While that rang true on many levels, Jughead objected to her last statement--he had given his decision quite a lot of thought--but the voice change disturbed him too much to argue that point right now. Purposely leaning back and craning his head slightly, he tried “Betty.” 

She let go of his jacket and he turned around. Her face caused this heart to sink and for the first time since that morning, he regretted his decision, if only for a second if it made her look like this. Her eyes were shining and her lip was a white line from trying to keep them from trembling. The glorious flush he was oh so acquainted with from her pleasure rung body he loved was now from anger and that killed him.

He clutched her hand that wasn’t wrapped around his coat and opened it, lacing his fingers in hers and sighing from the instant relief he felt. He knew she felt it too, so he caressed her cheek with his free hand. Her eyes closed and he knew this might be his best shot. 

“Betty... I want this.” At that, her eyes flew open and the ever present heat beneath her skin dialed up a couple notches. 

Betty’s voice hardened, “Why would I object? We had a whole conversation about it and everything. Open communication is key and all.” Her movements were jerky and her walls were skyhigh. Jughead needed to get through to her before he could reassure her like he wanted. 

“Betty stop channeling Alice.” Alice was petty and Betty not naturally being petty was a fundamental truth of his life. 

She closed her eyes, calming herself, and when they opened she spoke. “What are you thinking, Jones? Did you get decked in the last twenty-four hours? What reason could you possibly have for self sabotaging like this? For making me implicit in it?” Oomph. Maybe she didn’t hear about it from the general populace and the guidance counselor twisted it. 

“The only thing you would be implicit in, would be my happiness.” 

She breathed deep and then sighed it out, “Jug”. 

Jughead let out a deep breath, too and shoved his beanie into his back pocket. “I wanted to make you think of the possibilities before you dismissed us as a fool’s dream.” Stepping closer his voice lowered to a whisper only their proximity allowed her to hear, “Betts, we are not smoke and mirrors... this is real. And you have been conditioned to think our connection will collapse. That I will grow to hate you and leave. Just like I used to think about everyone but you made me dream of a future with you, a life. And I wanted you to envision that at least one time before you left me behind with my heart in your hands. I was--am scared you’ll reject the future with me in it. And we both suck with emotional intimacy and communication. The whole acquaintances with benefits thing was bullshit. I have not slept with anyone else since our first hookup last summer. And I’m pretty sure you haven’t had sex with anyone else for a while now. I know why you don’t want to be an item in public but this senior year has been great. FP is still drunk, Jellybean is still with Mom, my living space is still temporary, but it was great and there was only one major change in my life and that was you.” All of it came rushing out of his mouth, the speech was not what he originally planned but it all the same points. 

Betty’s head tilted back and tears ran down the sides, escaping past her clenched eyelids. Her hands squeezed his. “You told me you wouldn’t mind being Archie’s hero support. You never discussed being civilian only after we graduate. But now that’s changed? You want to partner with me and continue to be partners in our civilian life?” Her hopeful tone both crushed his heart and simultaneously revived it. Jughead nodded hard and crushed her to him. Their future was hopeful and he was eternally grateful to this hallway….for several memories.  
____________________  
Fox High Mrs. Levay’s Classroom  
May 12, 2019 4:35 pm EST

Betty slammed him into the back of the door. Using his jacket collar as a gripping point to fuse their mouths together. The taste of cinnamon, vanilla, smoke and Betty swirling around his senses, drawing a moan from deep in his throat. She smiled and diverted her attention to his neck. Her hot breath caressed Jughead’s skin and her swollen lips following its path. She bit down slightly and his hips jerked. Taking the separation as an opportunity to remove his jacket. “Now now Juggie, you have to be good,” she looked into his eyes pointedly. Anything other than nodding felt like too much effort. Betty was here, she would take care of him.

The room was buzzing and upon looking around for the first time Jughead noticed which classroom they were in. Mrs. Levay’s was Jughead’s favorite classroom due to her whimsical decorating palate. Betty noticed his attention shift but instead of scolding, she smirked. “I chose this place for a reason, Juggie. I remember that time we hooked up in your room, your effect on the plants. I got so turned on by watching you and if we have to be in school I figure why not recreate that.”Her lilting voice set the picture almost too well. Remembering last time, Jughead’s breathing went from winded to panting and Betty clearly savored the reaction. She smiled. “Let’s see if we can make it even better. And no touching, Jones.” 

Betty went back to feasting on his skin at a savoring pace; every kiss, every nibble taking him higher to a place only she was capable of. She pulled up his shirt but didn’t remove it, skipping the bundled fabric and continuing her exploration. Her mouth sucked his nipple, following with an uneven bite and swirling lick, snapping his control just like she wanted. By the time she had repeated it on the other side, a brave plant had slithered and wrapped itself around her ankle. Betty immediately looked down and he whimpered at the loss.

“Oh, how sweet,“ she crouched down and pet the stem. “What a lovely little plant you are! I have a better idea though. Let me help you.” She straightened and unbuttoned his jeans, taking a moment after to tilt his chin up. He looked into the green that some days made him think their powers should have been reversed. She tsked and the tiny hairs stood up in attention, every atom belonging to Jughead focused on her presence. 

Betty swept his hair off his face and tucked it into his beanie. “What is your color, Juggie?”

“Green.”

“Good,” she hummed and then she took off his pants. He stepped out of them and kicked off his shoes. She quickly rolled down his socks and leaned her ankle onto his. “Go on, lil’ fella. You’re gonna love this home better.” Jughead coaxed the vine to twirl around his ankle, understanding what she wanted. 

His body doused with affection for how courteously she treats plants. Her thumb grazed his jaw and Jughead leaned into the fevered touch. Betty’s skin temperature always felt akin to holding a mug of hot tea, the heat underneath almost scalding. She took her hand away but immediately trailed down until she was resting upon his thigh over his boxers. 

“You are behaving so well today, Juggie. It’s getting me all riled,” she kissed him again. The slant of her mouth, the heat of her touch, her taste all lead him to revel in the feel of her, hands clenching to keep from reaching out. “How about we get you out of those? Gotta take the wrapping off the dessert and all.” 

His Adam’s apple moved but that was not permission to move. At his hesitation, Betty smiled and practically purred “Good Juggie.” Her hand glowed and she moved it swiftly around the front of his boxers; burning the fabric, the ashes and surviving scraps falling at his feet. 

When she placed it back on his thigh, her hand was cooled for her normal temperature. Using her powers on Jughead was an old argument, with Betty being wary, despite Jughead’s positive stance on including it into their sexual activities. Knowing Betty would exert herself to that extent to keep him safe during the process made him feel precious during these times. That she could do that so flippantly now made his blood surge and the persistent ache intensify further.

She grazed his erection and staying still became that much more difficult. Her breath fluttering on his neck as she spoke into his skin. “This is going to be a chance for you to show me how much you want to obey.” She interrupted herself to place the softest kiss there. “I don’t have your cock ring here, so you’re all on your own, sweetheart. But I have faith in you.” Her hand crept lower as she spoke and then grasped his erection. Her grip firm and tighter around the shaft briefly before letting go. 

She slid the side of her panties down with two fingers plunging them into her cunt. With a slight hitch, she looked up and down his body and mouthed at his jaw while the outside of her hand occasionally bumped into his thigh. Panting, she removed her fingers and used her soaked hand to stroke his aching cock. Knowing the wetness came from her, the normal unnatural heat of her hand simulating her cunt and the tight grip and steady tempo made Jughead hiss and buck into her grip. 

Betty immediately moved but kept her hand around him. Her face lifted from his collarbone, head tilted back to meet Jughead’s eyes but still overtly in control. The heady look in her eyes temporarily dazed him, his cock twitching. Betty smirked and her expression narrowed. 

“You know the rules, Forsythe. What should be your challenge? I will let you set it as long as I rule it severe enough.” It took a minute for Jughead to gather himself enough to think of something Betty would approve of. 

“I should have to behave while you edge me.” She took another step and his body shivered. 

“Hmmm, but how would that be more tempting? How about I suck you off to make it even harder. Challenge means struggle after all. And I want those vines of yours securing you properly, too.” 

That sounded like pleasurable torture so he nodded, always eager to please her. Betty dipped her chin and the corners of her mouth curls upward at his submission. Jughead curled the plants around him tight, hindering his movement. They twined around his body; shoulders, arms, waist and down his legs to his ankles until he was trapped just like Betty requested and exposed only for her . She eased down onto her knees and grasped the wall, one hand clutched at his hip while the other teasingly caressed his sac and then the fluid drag of her thumb on his tip before she took his cock into her mouth. The immediate searing heat and moisture almost unraveled him. Jughead’s eyes closed as he tensed and then there was a tap on his knee. Looking down into Betty’s narrowed eyes made it clear she wanted him to watch. 

She bobbed up and down on his cock, her hand clenching around the base of his shaft, the added pressure delicious. Every nerve in his body was alert and submerged in lust that she pulled the strings of. Beyond his immense rapture, Jughead’s mind repeated ‘all his pleasure belonged to her’ as if he was attending church and it was the current litany. Soon his muscles started tensing on and off and the unfurling ache in his core alerted him to just how close he was to completion and for a second, he thought of not telling Betty, but it was drowned out by every instinct demanding he please the temperamental goddess before him.

“B-Betty,” his voice was rough and almost hoarse, but she glanced up. Betty tightened her hand further and took him in again, swirling her tongue around him. She wanted to edge him, not for him to cum just yet so Jughead was doing everything not to disobey her. “Betty--”her elbow dug in slightly. 

Betty’s wicked mouth warmed even more and she almost reached her own hand and held for the most excruciating seconds of his life. But then she let his cock slide out and everything in him protested in reverse.

Jughead was so close, and he just wanted to tug himself until he came but a calm settled when he remembered Betty would reward him for being so good for her. The plants twitched around him, sensing his warring frustration and ecstasy while Betty stood up. She ran her hand along her mouth and took off her clothes until she was only wearing a bra and panties, her ass looking particularly exquisite. Betty placed his hat securely on the nearest desk and then walked back. 

“You are my favorite, Juggie. To watch you try so hard to please me. Do you know how much that turns me on? You’re gonna find out in a second aren’t you?” Betty took her special science-approved condoms out, and rolled it on his firm erection, the touch almost too much in his sensitive state.

“Juggie, color?” 

“Green.” A firm nod and then she traced the swirls and spirals that had sprouted tiny flowers running down his arms. 

“Juggie release the little beauties.” He directed the flowers back into the pots with his gratitude clear, the flowers singing in reply. Even with the height difference and now the option of motion, Betty still radiated power and safety. 

She massaged his shoulders and had him flex his legs first, his body melting from any tension that had built up. She directed him past the open circle of chairs to the back of the class and took out a towel she must have staged there earlier. Spreading the towel down flat, Jughead watched, waiting for further instruction. 

Her golden curls bouncing with her movements, the slight shine that coated her skin, her clear authority visible in every line of muscle. His gaze stayed on her legs for some time, fueling the fantasy of her wrapped around him until it wasn’t a fantasy. 

“Jughead! Lay down,” He hastened to obey, feeling the plushness of the towel and then some of her weight was distributed to him when she saddled. “Good boys get rewarded and you are the best boy.” 

Everything in him preened at her praise and then her heat surrounded him through the condom. She was practically molten, silky wet paradise and pleasure echoed through his core. Every graceful slide, making him want to twist and writhe in ecstasy. 

“Look at you filling my cunt so nicely,” she grunted, rolling her hips. Betty surrounded him; she was in the air around his mouth, on his skin, and he whimpered. She narrowed her eyes and then they softened. “You can touch me.” 

Instantly, his arms wrapped around her, one seeking lower to grip her ass. She moaned and then kissed him with frantic mouths and lewd tongues. Jughead swallowed the next grind induced moan, her scorching cunt enveloping him completely. He opened his eyes to see her nose scrunch up into that familiar face and then clear. Her eyes opened, stating right into his, the lust and affection visibly intertwined. 

“Juggie,” she panted while rolling her hips, “what do you need to come?” Jughead didn’t really need anything, it would happen very soon but he hadn’t been able to play with her breasts. So he attempted to stammered the word tits, but only the t was distinguishable. Miraculously, Betty understood like the ecstasy goddess she was. 

“My tits? Okay,” her breathing picking up, causing Jughead to clutch her closer. She cupped his neck with one hand, and her breast with the other. He took what was offered, sucking and nibbling and then looked up. Betty’s voice became stone. “Juggie, come.” 

And his world exploded into white for a brief infinity. His pleasure resounded and coursing through his body, sweet relief occupying his mind. Betty came a little after, languidly rolling her hips occasionally, riding their high.

She disengaged and took care of the condom, grabbing the wipes she stored and gently cleaned him off, then herself. “Jug, have some juice,” she took off the cap and gave him the straw. He sipped and then went back to being limp. Betty retrieved some of their clothes, picking up his flannel and laying it over him. She put her shirt on as well and sat down next to Jughead. Her fleeting touch was grounding but temporary.

Betty only stroked his arm and hair lightly, not giving lasting touching for the fear her natural intense heat would be too overwhelming right now. “I’ll buy you new boxers.” Jughead smiled in a way only Betty could bring out. 

“I know you will.” She used the excuse of their powers kink to supply half of what was currently in his closet. She laughed, the sound making him giddy. 

“Jug? We did it again,” that light in her eyes and her swollen smile proved almost too tempting to look away from. Glancing at the room, a chuckle sprang loose from Jughead’s chest, because she was right. All the plants in the room were blooming, no matter what natural season they were supposed to follow, just like when they had sex in his room. And with that, Jughead dragged her closer to cuddle. Perfectly content to be immersed in her joy and feel her warmth for as long as she let him.


	2. Not a Slow Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm officially that updater now but I am very sorry. It will probably happen again but this time I am giving no promises about when I update next. Progress y'all.  
> Warning: This chapter has sex, and then later a brief scene featuring Domme!Betty Sub!Jug so please move on if that bothers you. And as for this chapter, a dude consensually wears women's clothing.  
> Suggestion: Like most things in life, reading this chapter would be better with cake, or tea, maybe both... go wild.

Riverdale Auto Shop  
May 18, 2019, 5:16 am EST

Betty walked through the doorway, finally able to breathe. Her mom had been particularly petty this morning, the mood swing accelerated by the twins’ effort to keep the household awake all night. Betty booked it to the garage as soon as it was officially morning, walking out at four a.m. with her backpack for Monday and usual weekend duffle bag.

Tinkering with cars on her regular Saturday shift was a safe haven, especially with important life choices to mull over. Just thinking about her agenda made his face pop up in her mind. The signature moles, the deep eyes, the curl peeking out from his beanie... Jughead Jones. 

He made her stomach swoon and her heart flutter, all the cliches. It scared her how tangible she felt his presence in her life. She always organized her life pre and post events. Pre- Hal’s arrest, post-Hal’s arrest pre-powers, post-powers, pre-freshman the accompanying Bughead -- Jellybean dubbed -- split, pre-mechanic job, pre-Polly’s pregnancy, pre-Junior year sex surprise, pre-summer sex continuation to senior year…. And now pre and post-Jughead proposing partnership, in the midst of pre- her answer.

Jughead Jones and his rom-com boombox move! Forcing that out of her mind for a second, Betty contemplates what she wanted with graduation so close. She wanted anonymity and all that came with it; people not knowing of her father and consequently think of his deeds every time she walked in a room or spoke. She wanted a circle of close friends, the kind of found-family she always adored reading in books. She wanted to eat whatever she wanted without her mother’s judgment or without her sister's standards thrust upon her.

She wanted freedom and opportunity. She wanted to help people, especially kids.

She wanted arms wrapped around her in a passionate embrace, and then the same arms rubbing her arm as she drifted off to sleep. And those specific arms she pictured in her dream belonged to Jughead.

Shit. Fine.

She wanted Jughead and his quips, silent support; she wanted to wake up to his voice and the way plants perked up in his proximity. She wanted him in subspace depending on her to make him feel so good. She wanted all of their civilian future he defended so fiercely. A crappy apartment, mismatched but furnished and full of his plants until they manage to get a place they can proudly call their own. She wanted Jughead to hand her coffee as she woke up, to wake him by accident because she couldn’t resist stroking his hair.

Dazed, she stumbled and hit the bumper. Betty righted herself and allowed herself to think about Jughead’s spontaneous dick move. Speaking of his dick, she should punish him for his lack of communication. Sure he doesn’t have to tell her about his decisions but he definitely knew what he was planning during their last scene and that is not okay. No keeping secrets from your Domme. It will be such sweet punishment, he can appease her by oral pleasure, with his prize talented tongue.

Except they might never play again if she rejects his request on Monday.

Betty likes their arrangement and the other feelings that have developed outside of their set lines but Alice’s shrill voice screech’s in her head about a Jones boy she once dated who left her high and dry when he fell into toxic waste and suddenly got powers. And how she marched up to the first townie boy she saw and chose him as her new start. Shit luck that he was a supervillain but her mom wasn’t exactly great at taking responsibility for her actions, not now, not ever. 

Furthermore, Jughead is not his dad, just like she is not ‘Hal Cooper with a dye job’ like Cheryl Blossom has leered more than once in the hallway. At least these days she seems to be sanding down her sharp edges, thanks to Toni. A knock reverberated against the metal garage door. 

The man of the hour, Jughead Jones. 

Betty couldn’t believe she was in love with someone who wore suspenders dangling but if that was the biggest flaw she could come up with right now, she was out of luck. And she just said love…. Shit.

Before Betty could contemplate that particular emotional crisis, Jughead smiled and walked over to her. Ironically passing the extra cup to her, she bet was her preferred order, as if the universe was mocking her fantasy. Betty considered Jughead, his pensive gaze like a tangible hand caressing wherever his eyes moved to. It was a skill, not marketable but still impressive.

“Jughead,” she lightened her voice, feigning apathy. He remained unruffled, steadily looking at her. 

“Hey Betts, made up your mind?”

Scoffing, Betty pushed off from her perch and squared her shoulders. “So what if I have?”

Jughead’s stance remained loose but an edge slowly crept into his words. “Well, I’m not going to stalk you if you say no. I respect your decisions and I am not a total creep.”

“Well that’s good to hear, but I meant sex-wise.”  
Jughead blushed and Betty felt a possessive thrill race up her spine. Clearing her throat, she laid out a scenario. 

“What if I say yes, we continue to stay as a unit and sleep together, and then one day, I decide I don’t want to continue our sex life.”

Jughead didn’t hesitate to drawl, “Well I would have to accept that. However, I would prefer for us to be dating in this theoretical situation.”

Betty was stunned and took a minute to regroup, “What if I say yes, but no sex and no dating?” 

He sighed, his hand clutching the back of his neck now. “Okay, I’m still not going to revoke my request. We were best friends once, different non-sexual roles can be formed again.”

Betty was getting desperate. “What if we were having sex, but not dating, and I wanted to have sex with someone else?”

Jughead glared at that, but he didn’t storm out and part of Betty’s tension unraveled. 

“Betty, we have mutually beneficial kinky sex, it’s been exclusive since the end of summer, we would have to be exclusive to continue that aspect of our lives together.”

“What if we are exclusive and I break it off? What then Jug?” Betty blurted out, lungs straining.

He breathed deeply for several moments before he strides to her, stopping a hair's breadth away and then slowly pulled her into his embrace. Betty closed her eyes as she hits him enveloped by his coolness and cologne. She took a quick breath before continuing, “I just don’t think you’ve considered all the negative futures.” 

Jughead tugged her even closer. “And I think it’s fitting you’ve phrased every option with you breaking it off because you don’t even want to think of the possible future where I break up with you.” The breath wooshed out of Betty like Toni landed a hit in her diamond form during sparring. Jughead sighed at her sudden rigidity. “Betty. I don’t know how many ways to tell you I want to pursue you romantically and yes, adjacent to that- sexually. Do you want that?”

“I do,” Betty breathed deeply, letting the smell of him soothe her senses. Jughead smiles against her hair. “But I want to be safe more”.

“Well, you have until noon. Consider how safe you would be with two sets of eyes looking out for you.” He stepped out of their embrace and Betty felt that loss profoundly. 

“That’s not what I meant.”

He smiled, before turning, “I know Cooper.” Jughead was one of the only people in the world who can call her that without dredging up any ugly feelings. 

“I don’t want you putting yourself in the _Save me from my father’s legacy camp_ like everyone else does.”

Jughead turned around at that, his sad eyes fond. “Betty.... we both know you’ve already saved yourself. I just want to be the one to hold you after.“

Betty’s heart raced, “Well, I’m still going to think it over, but you can hold me right now.” 

The ghosts of their younger selves haunted them for a moment. Betty used to ask this of Jughead all the time when they were younger. If she had a particularly rough day or could tell he did but wasn’t going to admit he needed it. Their sexual adventures had shown both of them just how much better they fit now physically but Jughead will always have a soft spot for their lanky standing-up cuddles of old. 

“Gladly.”  
_____________

Jug walked home and right into the belly of the beast.

Sweet Pea and Jughead always had an underlying tension, which usually resulted in a stark lack of camaraderie, despite their shared Southside roots in a school of wealthier peers. Sweet Pea idolized FP, his rags-to-riches superhero story and he seemed to ignore his father's spiral into unemployment and alcoholism. 

Which, of course, meant Sweet Pea informed FP of his partner request, evident by just how sloppy drunk FP was before four in the afternoon. The mixture of disbelief and disappointment shone clear in his bleary, bloodshot eyes. 

Jughead silently called his plants in his room to take stock. His collection was accounted for and ready if need be. FP’s powers constantly glitching meant he couldn’t be an active hero, but they were still there -- just a wild card. Jughead’s sober control and full-time accessibility to his own powers meant he could certainly defend himself, and he often had the upper hand. 

It would be nice if he didn’t have to consider a battle plan for this situation though. Another thing he has in common with Betty, their tactical strategy wasn’t taught first in the classroom, but in their home. It could be worse, Betty gets smacked around by her powerless beast of a mother and she can’t ever fight back. Mainly because the slaps don’t do _much_ damage physically and she could seriously injure Alice if she retaliated with her powers. Fire is a volatile power and negative emotions running high does not mix with nuanced use. 

Yet another reason why Betty doesn’t want to use her powers in combat. FP seemed to still be a zombie, just standing and staring. And Jughead sure as hell wasn’t going to move first. The bottle dropped from FP’s hand onto the carpet, but he didn’t seem to notice before sneering. 

“What was this I hear about you and Hood’s daughter, boy.” 

“You went to school with him dad. Why don’t you just call him Hal?” The vines from the edge of the forest finally reached the trailer. Jughead used one of his babies to open his window for them. He was about to recreate Jumangi if his Dad didn’t stop his bullshit. 

“Do you know how that looks?” His face contorted into what he probably thought was stern in his mind but just looked lopsided. “My son: the sidekick of a villain? Your mother and I were heroes, well she was a sidekick but still the good guys.” 

Jughead shook his head as if to expel the hypocrisy from his head. “Mom is an incognito crook, your marriage failed, she has Jellybean,” he paused for maximum effect. “You are a drunk. Appearances should be the last thing on your mind, let alone how my actions factor in.” Jughead backed into his room. “This was a lovely welcome home Dad, but feel free to skip the ceremony if it disturbs you so much.”  
“Boy!”

“You know what, I can easily knock you out, so I would drop it and let us just be the awkward roommates we truly are for these last few days.” The plants immediately rose up to close his door when he walked back into his room. And then the ones belonging in his collection draped themselves on his ankles in comfort. Part of him knew that it wasn’t necessarily the plants but his subconscious reaching out for comfort. He filled them with life but he could just pretend for a little longer.  
_____________ 

Fox Forrest High Student Lounge  
May 20, 2019, 7:42 am EST

Betty walked over to Peaches N’Cream. She was the only person Betty would consider a friend. Quite the anomaly: not running with the Serpents, yet separate from the Ghoulies, distant from the popular and nerdy but yet not bullied from any of those parties. Peaches was a lot like Betty socially, except without all the public disdain. She was often a source of solace in this sea of condescension they called high school and that was an uncomfortable truth if Betty was supposed to base her life on the expectations of society. 

“Hey PNC Bank,” she chided, swinging her bag into the seat and accepting the offered powdered jelly donut. Betty has discovered over the years that a true friend will supply the other with sugary baked goods to munch on regularly. 

“Betty Crocker, you’re late,” Peaches said unamused before popping her bubblegum with a skill few had mastered. She glanced around before leaning closer, “I heard Jones wants to be your sidekick, that true?”

“Yeah, we’ve had a thing,” Betty said raising her eyebrows. And Peaches nodded if she was surprised no one would never know. Summoning all of her available bravery, “And well, I’m going to accept his request and graduate.”

Peaches whistled before taking a swig of her iced tea. “Getting the hell outta here is still the goal.”

“I hear that. How’s your mom?” Betty asked, changing the subject.

“I caught the bastard that broke in, but her anxiety is really bad right now from the shock.” Betty could hear the strain in her voice and made up her mind. “I’ll stop by with her favorite pie.”

“Thanks. We're still going tomorrow?” 

Hal Cooper and Theodore Creamhns were both at the same powered prison and making their trips together helped with the arduous process. They normally went on Sundays, once a month, but since graduation was this week and they had Tuesday off, they would go then. 

“Yeah, I should tell him the news, it’s not like he’ll be able to attend the ceremony.”

Peaches covered Betty’s hand briefly, squeezing it in solidarity and kicked off the table. “I’m going to head to Mr. Ramone’s room, you coming?” 

Peaches blew another impressive bubble after strolling away. Toni bumped into the pair, her face pinching with distaste before sauntering off to her ginger hellion. Peaches glanced back at Betty, 

“It’s a shame an ass that fine belongs to a Serpent. See ya, B.” Betty nodded and went off to collect Jughead. Her decision was made and she wanted to let him know as soon as possible.  
_____________  
Fox Forrest High Cafeteria  
May 20, 2019, 7:42 am EST

At the hero table, Jughead fervently wished he skipped his and Archie’s walk. He had made the trip on Sunday to Fred’s house and after a painful conversation, he was now allowed to move in and be a temporary burden until he moved into his dorm room. After all that, it seemed a level of surly he did not want to achieve, to turn down Archie for a few more minutes of peace and quiet. 

Gratitude be damned, he was leaving the ‘cool’ table if Archie didn’t come back in the next five minutes. Jughead was used to Archie's train of thought distracting him and ultimately leaving him solo, but today Cheryl was being particularly predatory. He shuffled his bag and like the agent of chaos she is, Cheryl sunk her polished claws in. 

“Jughead Jones, what does Cooper have on you? I know we’ve had our differences, but I’d put that aside to help you evade her clutches.” 

Jughead’s eyebrow was sky high. “You mean you’d enjoy shoving it to Betty? You know Cheryl, you can pretend you care about the impoverished now that your black heart found love with a peasant, but the times you were a privileged monster doesn’t just fall to the wayside. Leave Betty alone, I’m fine.” 

“You ungrateful hobo, my TT is nothing like you, don't compare yourself.” 

“Really? We live in the same trailer park.” 

“Toni isn’t bonding herself to a psycho.” 

“That’s debatable.”

Jughead found himself being choked by her telekinesis. He tried to call his plants, he thought he had more time. All of a sudden, there was a hand fisted in Cheryl’s hair, tugging her toward an irate Betty with a flaming hand. Her gaze the most menacing Jughead had ever seen; she brought the fire close enough to Cheryl’s face that he could see the sweat immediately bead on her forehead. 

“Cheryl I will melt you like Wicked Witch you are if you don’t release him now.” 

Cheryl did, but immediately threw Betty a few feet across the cafeteria. Betty rolled cleanly and came back deadly, her entire body now engulfed in flames. Casually strolling back to Cheryl she once again placed herself between Cheryl and Jughead. 

“Don’t touch my partner, unless you want me to touch yours.” Cheryl arched her slightly singed brow, lip pursing and slapped her without moving a muscle. Betty came back smiling. “Back off Blossom”, staring into her eyes, “before I kill you.” Cheryl hesitated before turning away. Signifying the end of the physical fight.

“So this is what you want, Jones? An eternity of bowing down to this lunatic? The evil apple didn’t fall too far from the psycho tree.” Her sing-song voice echoed. 

“Like you of all people should be judging me, yours is a matching set of evil, they just didn’t get caught. And lets not forget, your mom makes conjugal visits to my dad,” Betty sneered, tugging Jughead’s cuff while Cheryl stuttered for a response. 

Jughead put up no opposition to escaping with her. She took him to the classroom they had their last scene in. “I really was finding you so that I could tell you in private and it could be an intimate moment but I accept. I did accept, with the office and everything.”’

”Betty-'' 

“Unless you don’t want to anymore.” 

Jughead couldn’t take her doubt any longer, he drew her into a hug and spun her around, lifting her off the ground. They laughed and some weight slipped off their souls. When he set her down, he didn’t let go. He murmured _thank you_ again and again while he peppered where he could reach with kisses. He loosened his grip and cupped her face, their lips meet for a sweet, passionate kiss. The kind where you stay so close, desperate to breathe the same air, feeling so connected, you go in for a second and a third. And that’s just what they did until they had to leave for first period, their fingers grazing each others’ for as long as possible. Jughead wished he had Tina’s elasticity powers for a moment but they eventually had to part completely. 

_____________

 

After the last class bell rang, signifying the beginning of lunch, he stepped out of the classroom and Betty was there, grabbing his hand, parting the crowd with her aura of don’t fuck with me right now. Jughead was pulled into the same closet where Archie accosted him last Friday. She turned to him, groaned and leaned her head on his shoulder. The corner of his mouth lifted automatically and he fit his fingers in hers loosely. 

She squeezed and took a moment before detaching herself. 

“I need a break, want to come with?” 

His long answer would have been: _yes, God, please. I feel like a cheetah at a zoo being gawked at. Did you know they are nervous animals that need an emotional support animal to survive in captivity? They use puppies! Archie would probably be my puppy. But that isn’t the point. Please, let’s leave!_  
But rather than express all that, he simply reclaimed her hand and kissed the back of it. “Yes.” 

_____________ 

To Jughead, walking into Pops always felt like being engulfed in relief and grease. This time was no different. Glancing around to the diner’s patrons before they ducked into a corner booth, Jughead spotted fellow ditchers, Veronica Lodge, Reggie Mantle, along with Josie McCoy, Midge Klump and Ginger Lopez seated in another booth. Jughead used to have to spend a lot of time with the heiress when she and Archie dated. 

However, finding out your civilian dad used your mother’s powers to keep his investments flourishing and him trying to indoctrinated her powered boyfriend into his crime ring flipped her world upside down. The aforementioned reveal landed him in jail, inevitably broke them up. 

Veronica, or as the world would come to know her, The Pearl is partnered with Reggie and was also dating him happily from what he can tell. If her father was incarcerated in the same prison, maybe she would have been able to join Betty and Peaches on their monthly trips. Jughead laughed at the thought of Betty Cooper and Veronica Lodge being friends.

Their waitress, a middle-age woman with dyed maroon hair thrown up in a bun and neck tattoos, Rhonda as her name tag indicated, came over to them. 

“How are you doing this fine morn? School closed, hmmm.” Rhonda’s nephew was a freshman, so it was clear she knew otherwise. 

“Didn’t your other patrons explain?” Betty retorted. 

Rhonda chuckled, “Well, I am not above using small talk as a segway to this development, you two are my favorite customers I feel like I’m in a rom-com.”

“Rhonda please don’t demean us. Romance is a subcategory in our fantasy sci-fi adventure.” 

“Oh I’m sorry, you’re right. I got too excited and generalizations happen. Sci-fi indeed.”

Betty smiled, “Atta Girl. I’ll have a vanilla milkshake and a basket of fries for me, thank you.”  
“Jughead, your usual?” 

“Yes ma’am.”

They talked about upcoming movie trailers until Rhonda came back with their food. And then the conversation shifted to their future.

“I plan on getting Jellybean to stay with me as soon as she turns 16.” 

“You do?” 

“Yes, I have thought about it since the day Gladys left and took her with. I’m glad she didn’t know about you, she might have tried to use you. Jellybean is a cyberpath and that is awfully convenient for her side life. I need to get Jelly out of there.” 

“Okay.”

“Okay?” 

“Yes, Juggie! I love your sister, remember. It will be hard, but we’ll work it out.” She plucked a fry from the basket and popped it in her mouth. “Oh don’t look at me like that, I didn’t hang the moon. It’s not like my family will win any endorsements as nuclear family of the year. A razzy more like it. Now that is clarified,” Betty put some money down to cover their meal and tip, then stood and held out her hand, “walk me home.” Jughead stood, but before he could turn to the door, her grip tightened imperceptibly. “Come on Juggie, let me share another secret with you.” 

Intrigued and admittedly susceptible to Betty, Jughead followed her as she casually strolled past the employee's room, down the stairs and after inserting a key and opening the door, he followed her into a secret room in Pop’s. Betty gestured around. “I pay him for the space, less than it’s worth, but you try giving Pop money.” 

Jughead smirks. “I know he’s stubborn about his own. That man is too sweet.”

“Alice doesn’t know about this, does she?” 

“Nope. She thinks I stay with friends or whatever when I am out. But Peaches and her mom have enough to worry about so that doesn’t happen. The majority of my stuff is here or in the spare room at work. You can stay with me after you graduate. I know it’s crowded but I know how your dad is and when the news hits I want you to know you can come to me. Partners.”

They sit together, catching up on the lighter subjects, occasionally delving into the gritty before surfacing, listen to music, watch rearview window and laze about comfortably reading until it’s dark outside and exhaustion weighs heavy on them both. Jughead throws a hand over Betty’s side being an attention whore but genuinely unrepentant. Lightly inspecting her back, he frowns at what he finds.

Before he is fully aware of his actions, he has tucked into the knots around her neck and doesn’t care too stop. Too much stress, he mused, fingers digging in. Betty Cooper was stressed even if she didn’t show it and he was going to help. She had given them a chance, publicly even, and was panicking now. Normally their proclivities would be initiated it helped them both regulate their emotions, Jughead handing over control and knowing Betty had him and was comfortable with that role. Taking a few seconds to think of nasty unsexy thoughts, cooling down slightly.

Today, she needed a good old fashioned massage and Jughead Jones was going to make it an experience worth repeating. Moving his hands down from her neck and upper shoulders to the middle of her back, he cautiously felt every muscle. Finding another big knot, he huffed, “what is this one from?”

Betty laughs slightly, “probably Alice.”

“Okay well, deep breaths while I try to work it out.” 

Betty breathed in and Jughead started tackling the outer ridges of the knot. She was right, Betty’s mother was a dragon, no that was an insult to dragons. They took care of what they considered their hoard. And Polly was just creepy. He constantly had to remind himself that she didn’t have powers; whenever he was around her, plants nearby wanted to lash out and protect him, and he had to rein them in. And then there was Hal who just truly perplexed him. He seemed to be the closest family member to Betty, but still manipulative and awful in his own way. Of course, Betty gets to decide if she wanted to visit him in the future, he would be there with arms open for her to return to. They have years now for him to support her, too. 

Betty’s voice broke through his contemplation, “Jug if you wanted I could get my orientation switched.”

He paused, “What are you talking about?”

“Well it’s not just about me sticking it to this school now, it affects you too.” She said lowly. 

Jughead settled down on his side, positioning her so they were chest to chest.

“Betty, I am not a people person, in fact, I irrationally hate most of them. I like you and Archie and Fangs is cool when solo but that’s it. Everyone else are simply acquaintances at best and I don’t care about what they think of me. But I am flattered you would give up a choice you have stuck with for four years for moi.” Jughead fluttered his eyelashes cotequishly. 

“Don’t tease.”

Jughead sat up more, running his hand over her shoulder into her hair at the base of her neck, “did you just quote Addams Family Values?” 

Betty nodded, “still one of my favorites universes”. 

“Glad to see that hasn’t changed,” he smiled before settling back down. “Wait does that make you Morticia?” 

“Please I am so the Gomez of this relationship,” she said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. 

Jughead nods, too happy to argue. He stays laying down but puts his hand back on her neck and trails down to her side, lightly digging his palm. Betty shuffles closer and sighs. When a significant amount of massaging had happened, and his hand was a little achy, he figured it was time to move on to other tension relieving activities. He started slowly by adjusting the weight of his fingers, brushed them lightly over her side. Her shirt had risen up and after his careful touches reached bare skin, he left goosebumps in his wake. 

Jughead took that as a sign, especially after Betty’s breathing pattern turned a little more ragged. Running a knuckle up her spine while nudging her thigh with his knee, she opened slightly and he pulled her leg firmer over his. Turning his head so he could reach her neck easier, he started laying whispers of kisses along the column of her neck till she was squirming, Betty was very inexperienced on being teased. 

A firmer kiss graced her neck right before Jughead drew her lobe into his mouth, nibbling. She responded but not nearly what he was looking for, so he moved on to collar bone which he knew was surprisingly sensitive to her. 

He cupped her apex and she rolled sensually against him, using his fingers to the best of her limited mobility. Jughead removed her jeans quickly and didn’t hesitate to ripe one side of her panties for immediate access. He run his fingers over her slit, not probing too far as he whispered filthy nothings into her ear. 

Betty panted as she undid his belt and stretched above her, her hand coming back with the power-approved condoms. Jughead accepted it, murmuring his thanks as he shed his own clothes and rolled the condom on his cock. Hiking her up a little more, he pushed her panties out of the way, waiting for his green light. Betty nodded her head and Jughead pushed into her, settling comfortably inside her as he turned to his back and her legs straddled his hips. Betty pushed back, rolling her hips deliciously. 

“Slow and steady, Betts.” He lightly grabbed her hips and she stilled, giving him explicit permission to prolong the drawn-out affair. He curled around her more, trying to imprint a shadow of himself into her being. They rocked together at each new stroke but he tried to hold out at the exquisite pleasure of being surrounded by her. 

“Betts,” he attempted. “Betty,” he pulled out before he came, knowing Betty was not nearly close enough to join him in bliss. She moved on her back and raised an eyebrow. 

“What are you doing?’

He just grinned, letting his eyes and hands do the talking as he pulled her down to the edge of the bed. Kneeling at the foot, Jughead kissed her thighs, ghosting his breath along her skin until he reached her core. He parted her folds with his forefinger and thumb before feasting upon her clit, mercilessly sucking with the drive of a desperate man before grazing that flesh with his teeth and enveloping her again, swirling his tongue around decadently. Withdrawing from her clit, a finger replaced his tongue as he migrated south to trace her opening. Groaning at her taste, he carefully fucked her entrance with his tongue, feeling her body quiver under his touch. 

“You’re going to come for me, aren’t you Betty? You’re not going to deny yourself are you?” She bit her lip, and he could hear the ghost of a moan. “Betty, your cunt tastes like ambrosia and I can spend all day down here but if you want me to come up there, you’re going to need to gift me at least one.” Betty writhed. “God, that’s good,” he said with a devilish smirk and glint in his eyes.

He returned to her clit, grounding his heel into the carpet. His hands ran over her hips and gripped at her ass, his blunt nails raking over her skin as they made their way back to front and pushed hips a little wider for him. Betty shuddered, feeling like she was floating from her ministrations and struggling to control her body temp. With his thumb at her clit again, Jughead trailed kisses across her hips and nipped at her, her moans increasing in intensity as his thumb circled her relentlessly. Without warning, his lips were back on her clit and his fingers plunged inside of her, curling into the perfect spot.

“Juhh--” her voice broke before she finished the first syllable of his name, the force of her ecstasy stealing her breath. He was unbearably hard from Betty, hearing her cries, tasting her, drowning in her eyes while she was on the brink, Betty fueled his lust and love. 

He crawled his way up the bed, settling himself beside Betty as he rolled her to her side. He hitched her leg over his, placing worshiping kisses along his way to her shoulder. He breathed in and then thrust, less gentle than before but still just as slow. It seemed this position made it easier for him to reach her g-spot and he tried to repeat that angling. Betty, still sensitive from her last orgasm, was consumed by their joining and soon going to burst again.

Jughead reached a hand and rubbed firm circles right on her throbbing clit before lending another hand to pinch it gently. Betty wailed, splintering again and he followed the motion of her hips following suit. He thrust lazily as they rode the wave together. 

Jughead got up and disposed of the condom before grabbing two bottles of water and returning to the bed. He passed one to Betty and after she uncapped it, sipped it slowly. 

“I needed that,” Betty sighed, resting her head right below his ribs. 

“Me too,” his hand traced a few strands of her hair that fell on his arm, “did I earn my five stars on yelp?” 

Betty barked a laugh, “Jughead Jones, you are a menace.” 

“Am I?” His drawl a lazy protest while he basked in the aftermath of their mingling like a cat.

She scoffed. “No of course not, an imp at most. Did that help you?” Betty rolled her eyes at his shock. 

“You’re not the only one who can read tension. When you’re ready, I’m here. It’s formal and everything.” 

“Thank you, really. I need a little more time to sort it out solo but I will bring it to the table eventually.” 

“That’s all I ask,” she hummed before sitting up and drinking the last of her water. Positioning herself between the headboard and pillow, Betty opened her arms. “Free cuddles, seeking a small spoon.” 

Laughing, Jughead moved into her embrace, instantly settled again. Sneaking a glance up at Betty, her eyes are soft as she kissed his temple and pulls him closer. “Sleep, Cara Mia.” 

And he does without even rolling his eyes.  
_____________ 

Betty’s Rental at Pop’s  
May 21, 2019, 6:35 am EST

“Jug. Juggie,” Betty shook him from above in bed. She wouldn’t have woken him but she had to leave before seven to be meeting Hal by noon. Betty wanted him to know where she was and that he was free to stay here while she was gone. 

“Hmmm, Betts”, Jughead rolled toward her and curled around her leg. 

Betty huffed in frustration but smiled.

“Juggie, I need to _leave_ , which means you need to wake up.” 

Betty was half-convinced this was an exercise of mock resilience, Jughead was an incredibly light sleeper by nature, or unfortunately by nurture. The belligerent expression on his now squinty face managed to be adorable even though Betty was stressed beyond belief. 

The constant sorting routine had already started in preparation of Hal. When she refocused on the present, Jug’s eyes were open, albeit sleepy, and focused undividedly on her. His hand, a heavyweight on her thigh remained innocent in intention. It was clear he meant to comfort, not seduce. 

“Where are you going?” Betty stood up, passing him a cup of coffee. 

“I have to go pick up Peaches for a mini road trip”. Jughead’s attention stayed on her as he sipped from the cup. 

“So visiting your dad.”

Betty deflated slightly as his matter of fact, non-judgemental tone. Sitting down next to him, she turned toward him. “Yeah, my dad.”

“Okay, Betts, please text me before you start the drive back. I’ll be gone in a half an hour.” Betty felt both happiness and despair at what he said and assumed. 

“Juggie,” she shifted her head into the divot between his neck and shoulder, “you are more than welcome to stay. I mean it,” looking into his eyes, hand raising to cup his cheek and smiling despite the buzz still thrumming through her skin, “you are welcome here whenever you want. I wasn’t trying to scoot you out, I just didn’t want you to wake up alone or not know where I was and I know you would prefer a face to face conversation even in the morning, rather than a text.”

He nodded, tucking her further into his side. “It’s like going to bed holding one of those heated water sacks, expect you smell wonderful and aren’t silicone.” 

“Oh thanks, Jug, you shower the highest of compliments on me.” 

“Only the best for my girl.” He rummaged around, eventually handing Betty her phone. “Drive safe, Betts”. 

She nods, disentangling herself and grabbing her bag, keys, and thermos. 

“I will.”

She made to the first door before pausing. “There is oatmeal on the stove and I left cinnamon and honey out for you.” 

Betty finished bounding up the stairs to make up for lost time, she exited the diner through the back and just as she finished righting her stuff and buckling her seat belt, her phone chimed.  
_Jughead_ : You evil villain. What scheme do you have planned behind my breakfast?

Attached was a photo of the breakfast she’d left for him -- a bowl of oatmeal, sprinkled with cinnamon and overlapping heart drizzled in honey -- and his wild hair and sleepy smile.

_Jughead_ : If only they knew about all the dastardly breakfast plots you’ve got up your sleeve.

She tapped out a response, chuckling to herself.

_Betty_ : Who is this they you’re referring to?

_Jughead_ : Anyone that thinks you are your father’s daughter. So the foolish masses.

Betty started the car, blinking back tears as the engine came to life. While her heart was much lighter than usual, she was still in a somber mood, so she hit shuffle her usual playlist for this drive: Prison isn’t just a metaphor. Letting the eerie perkiness of _Youth by Glass Animals_ soothe her, Betty drove out of Pop’s lot and toward the Southside. Peaches would want her hot chocolate and an explanation on why she was late.  
_____________

Mid-drive, Peaches broke the silence. “I have been thinking of working with Super Center for Poison Control.’

“Huh?” Betty turned down the volume of the music.

“Well, you know how they used to use belladonna to help poisoned people way back when?”

“Indeed.” Betty said, drawing out the word and trying to sound worldly.

“Okay smartypants, I was testing my control over the poison I produce, whether or not I can alter density or such.”

“And you have?”

“Well no, that was a dead-end but through those experiments, I think I could potentially control how much poison I expose to someone enough to nullify the original toxin into a less deadly state.“

“Woah! That’s amazing.”

‘Yeah, so I think I could get a job in the SCDC. And the bad part of the job, potential exposure or watching people die, I wouldn’t have to deal with those bits. And I could help my mom pay the bills right out of graduation. I’m going to do clerical work there while taking courses online, something in biology probably, and apply further up the chain once I get enough credits. It’s not going to be a job that makes mom worry,” She looks over at Betty, “I thought about a laboratory job first.” 

“But?” 

“But I would need fancy further education, and I wouldn’t be in the field actually helping people, the first bit makes it impossible, but the second is the nail in the coffin.”

“I’m really proud of you for this though. You’ve done the soul-searching and the cost-benefit analysis and you found a way to help people in a way you’re comfortable with, including your mom.” 

“Thanks.” 

“You going to tell your dad the good news this visit?” Peaches popped in a stick of gum, blowing a bubble before answering. 

“Yes. I think he’ll be proud. His opinion isn’t the most important, you know that, but it would be nice.” 

Peaches' father wasn’t a monster; he was a man, an addict who made some big mistakes but those mistakes didn’t kill anyone. They certainly had a strained relationship, and her mother had divorced him, but there was a mutual care between them. 

“What are you going to tell your dad, B?” 

“I don’t know yet.”  
_____________

Over the years, the visitation routine became more instinct than anything. They followed the dress code, making sure to leave metal jewelry and valuables at home or in the car. Their thermos and their phones, which stay in their purses, are left inside the car, as well, safely tucked in the trunk for safekeeping. Only the necessities enter the building with them: car keys and photo identification 

It was the same dance every time: present license to the first guard, walk through the metal detectors and get pat-down by the second guard. It is a familiar albeit slightly uncomfortable process. Over the years, they have learned a few tricks to make the process smoother; Betty puts her keys in the locker while Peaches gets checked, and then waits for Betty before they find their way through the once confusing maze that is the visitation area. Nothing about this place lets you put your guard down, even if they both have potentially deadly powers, so they stay alert, sticking close together until they get to the designated place. They sign in and have to put on the low-level power dimmers, the guard checking they are on before the doors open. They choose their normal seats, making sure to be on opposite ends of the wall. No matter how many times they do this, trying to adjust to the mini-cubicles with glass and the ancient corded phone their parents will be on the other side soon, still leaves an uncomfortable sinking in their gut. 

It’s easy to choose their seats unless it’s a holiday. Sundays are usually not busy and apparently, neither are Tuesdays. Sometimes, there is a priest but only one other woman is waiting beside them. The guards are patrolling and Betty tries to forget they are there. She sees Hal shuffle in with power inhibitors lining his neck and wrists. It hurts to see them in place, but the knowledge that without them he would kill hurts more. 

“Hey dad.”

He smiles and like always it simultaneously lightens and hurts her heart. 

“Hey Princess, how have you been?” 

Checking that all her mental boxes are neatly stacked, Betty begins. 

______________

 

It was almost eight when Betty drove past Greendale and officially into Riverdale. Betty had texted Jughead a thumbs up gif and an address earlier, but he was not appeased. He rushed to her when he saw her pulling into the Twilight parking lot. 

“How are you? Was the visit okay? What did you tell him?” He asked before she was out of the car. 

Betty reached for his hand and stroked it gently before placing it in between her breasts holding it to her, so he could feel the beat of her heart and the rhythm of her breathing. 

“Breathe Juggie, breathe.” After he followed the rhythm of her ribs he could feel, she started talking. “I’m fine, Jug. I hope you didn’t worry too much. I told you to meet me here since this is what I normally do to cool down after. Peaches joins me half the time, but she can’t today.” Betty unlocked the car and he pulled her out of her seat and into his arms. 

“Explain the rest from here.” 

“No argument from me. The visit was standard, I don’t tell him more than necessary, he knows that. Seeing at how much my mom hates your family, telling him who I am partnered with, even going with the platonic version, was clearly a bad idea. I’m going to protect you, too.”

“Hitting me with sweetness to counter my panic, dirty pool Cooper.” Jughead groaned. 

Betty scratched the nape of his neck before nosing under his ear. “Your own fault for not believing in my villany.” 

He snorted. “I remember when you cried because you forgot to bring Jelly’s birthday cookies and then you biked to your house and back to the library as soon as you could stop crying. Jelly was so happy. It meant the world to her. And don’t think I missed the cookie delivery on her birthday every year. I ate the last batch since you didn’t know Gladys and Jelly weren’t around anymore. I mentioned it the next time I got a hold of her, phone calls are sporadic.”

Betty smiles shyly, a mirage of the girl he used to adore. 

She trailed her hands down his chest before pausing. “Our childhoods sucked but they had some good moments. Funny, most of mine were because of you and Jellybean. That’s why I was scared of you seeing me as a burgeoning villain. I couldn’t lose you, so I let you go first. But I missed you and am so glad to have you back.”

Jughead cleared his throat, “I missed you, too.” He squinted his eyes in an obvious attempt to lighten the mood. “... and I missed your birthday cookies. Jelly’s snickerdoodle shipment were okay but you know I’m more of a classic chocolate chip kinda guy.”

Betty snickered and lightly pushed at his chest, still laughing while she dismantled their pile of limbs. 

“Oh Juggie, of course your cookie needs would be a conversation priority.”

Smiling wide, Jughead righted his beanie before continuing, ”I could be generous and extend it to all of my baked good needs.”

“Of that I have no doubt Juggie, now want to watch Kiki’s Delivery Service with me?”

His lips quirked, “I would be delighted.”

“Great! You buy the tickets and I will raid the concession stand. Fangs works here and while he avoids me like the plague in school, here he gives me a discount. I’ll get enough snacks for you.” 

“God, what a woman.” Jughead groaned dramatically. 

Betty laughed and Jug felt like he could fly. Kissing her forehead, “I’ll see you inside then, back row.” 

“Okay,” Jughead just smiled until he realized he couldn’t stay in this moment forever. 

“Be back in a minute, Gomez.”  
_____________  
In Betty's Bathroom  
May 23, 2019, 9:12 am EST

Jughead looks into the foggy mirror. 

_“Hey watch out,” a blonde girl growls as Archie runs into her. Thankfully he brought his lunch from home and it’s in a brown paper bag, but he still makes her tumble to the ground. Archie tries to pull her up but she shrugs out of his grip._

_“Get off me.” She stands and Archie takes that as a sign to talk._

_“Well that was a rough start, I’m Archie Andrews.”_

_At his questioning stare, Betty sighs. “Betty Cooper, how do you do? Oh, lovely to hear that. Great. Now that the required small talk is over, please leave.”_

_She meets Jughead’s eye for the first time and seems to flush._

_“Hey, I know my dad kinda threw your dad in jail, but that doesn’t mean we can’t get along. I know you might not have a lot of experience with people but we’re nice guys so we could help with that.”_

_Betty straightens until it feels like she’s six feet tall._

_“Who do you think you are? You don’t know me. But sure just wander up and bring up my incarcerated family members like its no big deal. And act like since I’m not interested in this conversation I need you to_ My Fair Lady _me.”_

_Archie seems lost, “Well I don’t hold his crimes against you.” She laughed, sharp and bitter._

_“Oh! You don’t? That fixes everything.” Jughead is watching Archie fumbling while he tries to process that Betty Cooper, the love of his life is powered and not only that, apparently she is piranha number one around here._

_Betty turns her head to the side, “No one should hold his crimes against me. And if I need to, I’ll make my own till people forget his.”_

_That’s the only warning given before Betty’s arms are on fire. Archie is powerless and Jug instinctually makes a nearby plant trip her. Betty’s eyes, when she looks up, are heartbroken and furious. Still she doesn’t touch his plant with her flames._

_Archie thinking Betty was going to attack Jughead unlocked his powers, throwing her across the cafeteria, past the wall into the teacher’s lounge. Archie and Betty were taken to see the guidance counselor after required time in the power isolation room. Betty didn’t come to the library after that or text him. Wouldn’t look at him for a year, they failed a project a couple months later when she refused to say a word and then skipped that class for a week straight._

Jughead focuses on the present, trying to push away his first heartbreak. They have discussed that day and its aftermath before and agreed there was no right or wrong party. He got used to that sense of loss until they reconnected the summer of their junior year. He was rattled even knowing what would be happening in under two hours. He sighed and slicked his hair back.  
_____________

Jughead came back into the room, towel slung low around his hips from his shower. Betty examined him.

“How does Juggie feel about playing today?” Betty asked, a playful lilt in her voice.

“I put public sex as a soft limit.” 

Betty works around that so he can be comfortable exploring together like in a classroom, she made sure would be vacant and secure. 

“I am aware Jughead, your Mistress does not forget your boundaries. However, you are free to reschedule, since today is so important.” 

Betty normally schedules these scenes a week in advance at least. She prefers the parameters laid out, which means for her to be suggesting this now is more for Jughead than her. His tension caught her concern and she is handing him a way to destress. Checking his body thoroughly as Betty instructs him before accepting anything. 

“I would like to play.”

“Are you sure, Foresythe?” Awareness slides down his spine.

“Yes. I need it.”

“Well I _need_ your assistance choosing my underwear.”

Betty laid out three pairs. A pair of cotton high-cut dark green with lace detailing at the top, a red high waisted pair with mesh side panels and a pair of black satin boy shorts. 

“Think carefully, if you were me, why would you want to wear them or not.”

Jughead contemplates the three choices. Looking up at Betty with his hand hovering over the mesh, she nods, “you may touch Juggie.” 

The mesh sides felt very nice, although this color wasn’t his favorite of the three. He moves that away and focuses on the remaining two. The black satin and green cotton both feel soft and smooth. It would be nice gliding against Betty’s skin. Considering the cut with what he has seen Betty wear during their previous hookups, the boyshorts leave less lines after long periods of time. And they are still very sexy, the color contrast across her skin alone made his mouth water slightly. 

He picks up the black boyshorts. “These.”

“Why?” She smirks and leans against the headboard. 

He clears his throat. “They are a good color, cut and they wouldn’t be a problem under your dress.” 

Betty doesn’t move to take them from him. “Hmmm, I’m not sure if they deserve to be worn by me. Convince me Forsythe.”

“Please Betts. They would look so good on you and it would make me happy knowing I helped you.”

“Well Jughead, why should I wear what you picked out if you won’t do the same.” 

“What?” She steamrolled past his exclamation.

“You’ve made a compelling case, I will wear those. Just to be fair though, you will wear the pair you selected as well.” 

“Those are women’s panties and we only have one.” 

“Are you saying that what’s good enough for me is not good enough for you? And Juggie,” she leaned closer, “panties are just cloth. They only have the gender we assign them. I’ve made sure these will work the way underwear should for you. And I’m not going to think low of you. In fact, I think it’s sexy-- us matching and you being soft to the touch.” 

She brought out a bag with duplicates of all three pairs and handed him the extra black ones.

“Wait till you’re not hard and then put them on, tell me if you require assistance.” 

Jughead does as she asks, happy she eased him this way since now the reasons he chose these panties for her make a strong case for him wearing them and he feels good over giving her control. The undies stretch and fit well, he likes the color and fabric. It feels… quite decadent and comfortable. 

“Aren’t you pretty as a picture?” Betty walks up to him and trails her hand down his frame. “Smooth to touch, just like you said.” She cupped his ass. “You are going to that ceremony where they are going to declare us partners, graduate and be one step closer to a happy future together. All while knowing just how you belong to me every time you take a step or shift. You’re going to keep remembering you’re wearing my panties because I told you so and that makes it worth it, doesn’t it Forsythe? That we match in ways they won’t ever know.” He leans back into her embrace, physically and emotionally. 

Betty hasn’t planned this which means there will be no intense scene when they come back here. They won’t have sex: cuddling will be the most they do tonight. Which means this is for Jughead even more than usual and feeling so cherished and taken care of fills him with a warmth that he can only associate with Betty. People dedicate lovely poems to the moon, but Jughead is delighted with his sun, content to be her sunflower. 

“I steamed your shirt. It even matches, what a lovely coincidence.” She helps him get ready while she does too. “You look so dapper,” Betty said reassuringly, wrapping her arms around him before gently pressing a kiss to his neck. Gathering him close, she murmurs against his skin. “Feeling better, Juggie?”

“Yes. Thank you, Betts.” 

“Great, let’s go show those fools up for the last time.” 

He hummed, “my pleasure.” 

“I’ve got the best partner a supervillain could have.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez Louise, I hope you liked that especially the vanilla sex scene because in my writing they seemed to have developed middle child syndrome. And that last bit because I read a whole subreddit with men (mostly straight actually) wearing women's underwear. I found a quite informative personal outline of why each pantie type had appeal which helped me consider how Jug would feel. Anyway, thank you to the KFD because a way back ago when dinosaurs ruled, I asked for some backrub inspiration gifs and they delivered. The people I sprinted with were bomb.dot.com and also deserve praise for their supportiveness. And Cyd, to which at this point I owe at least a pancreas in debt. The beta of my dreams y'all.  
> Oh! Almost forgot, this fic got a BFFA nomination and I just about cried so thank you to anyone who even considered writing it in, let alone doing so, or heaven forbid voting. I'm putting it as required on my list of accomplishments they will read out at my wake. Next chapter will be the epilogue, updated whenever the universe shames me enough. I'm @strangenightsofdaydreams on tumblr and I have a moodboard for chapter 2. Have a blessed day and feel free to leave me comments!!


End file.
